This sort of flush toilet equipment is disclosed in, for example, the patent document of Japanese Patent Application Publication Number 2002-88880, or the like. The equipment displays various effects such as improvement of toilet flush effect, reduction of flush water volume, prevention of water splash, reduction of water splashing sound and so on.
However, in the conventional flush toilet equipment, flush water is included with the bubbles that are, for example, comparatively large millimeter order in bubble diameter, and accordingly the above-mentioned various effects cannot be fully displayed. Because the bubbles of millimeter order are not fully diffused into flush water.